


Don't Brother Me

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 2020, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, International Fanworks Day 2020, Liam Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, M/M, Phone Call, Wine, angry and confused, event, fanfic reaction story, found fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Liam finds a link to a sexy story about Noel and himself.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619860
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. The Boys In The Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for International Fanworks Day 2020.

Setting the glass of wine down on the edge of the bathtub, Liam slid into the bubbles, stretching his long leg and turning off the hot water tap with his toes. He picked up his phone and opened it to the link he had found earlier that day. The door was locked and no one would hear or disturb him. He scrolled down the page a bit to read the information on it. 

_“Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher”_

He smiled, wondering what the story was going to be about. He saw it was 1200 words and muttered annoyedly. The title was: “You’re all I see in the afterglow” from Evil Eye, one of the many songs Liam had written for his brother. This ought to be good. However, it started off boring enough. Told from Noels point of view; “Sad cunt – even the fans write you like the pompous twat you are.”

Three paragraphs down, things began to get interesting. The Liam in the story told fictional – but still a massive cunt Noel –

**“** _**You can’t hide it from me anymore. I know you want me.”** _

Real Liam laughed “Of course he fucking did!”

Luxuriating in the very warm water, things had begun to perk up downstairs. That could wait; Liam continued reading. 

_**Shirt torn off, jeans unbuttoned and pulled down, pushed onto the bed, head bobbing up and down, lube poured onto fingers.** _

Liam skimmed through all this to get to the really good stuff. 

“What the fuck?!” he huffed, siting upright in the large tub, bubbles high up on his neck and shoulders. 

“No fucking way!” He exclaimed angrily, reading every word carefully to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

_**Noels rigid shaft pushed into Liams –** _

“Fuck this shit!” 

Liam was fuming and immediately stopped reading this horrible story. _The fans thought he was a bottom to Noel?_ This made no sense in Liams mind. _He was taller, better looking and had way more groupies than Noel ever got. Why the fuck did it make sense to have Liam being the bottom?_ Closing that story, Liam searched through his phone. _This was complete and utter shite!_ He went directly onto Twitter and typed furiously:

**“FOR THE RECORD LIAM GALLAGHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN A TOP CAT LFUKING X”**

He ignored the fans questions of whether he was drunk or not. Finding what he was looking for, he punched a button hard and waited. A few seconds later, he heard his elder brothers voice say “Hello.” Without returning a greeting, he laid into Noel.

“You cunt! This is all your fault!” 

A slight pause as Liam waited for Noels apology. When none was forthcoming, he carried on.

“Some High Flying Bird Brain fan of yours wrote a story where **YOU** stick **YOUR** dick up **MY** arse! This is utter shit! There’s no way in a million years that would happen! You fucking wish you old tart! This is all your fault the fans think you would top me!

Another pause.

“What in the fuck are you on about?” Noel growled out. “A fan wrote _what_?”

The songwriter didn’t even seem concerned that the brother he had been so desperately avoiding these last ten years had called him. 

Liam repeated himself, “This story I just read. The fans think _I’m your bottom_! No fucking way you cunt! This is all your fault. You-you probably wrote it all by yourself hoping I’d find it!”

Noel could feel his face heating up in anger. 

“Well, if you didn’t act like a jealous ex-girlfriend all the fucking time, _begging_ me to come back to you – maybe the fans wouldn’t think **YOU** were the woman in our relationship! Maybe they’d write about **YOU** fucking **ME**! Would that make you happy, you fucking idiot?”

Liam fell silent and thought for a moment, then said quietly, “Oh, that’s what you’d like then, is it?”

Liam could almost hear Noels eyes roll in his head. 

“Oh yes Liam! That’s exactly what I want! I want you to come over to my house and fuck me into the mattress! Hey I'm alone right now, so come on over you dumb cunt! There! Are you happy now?” He said through gritted teeth. 

Liam felt his dick throb under the bubbled water as he whispered seductively.

“All you had to do was ask, Noely.” 

The songwriter began to stutter as Liam quickly climbed out of the tub and raced into his bedroom to throw on some clothes. 

“Damnit Liam! No! I was being sarcastic, you little fucker! Stay away from me and my ho-“

Liam hung up and chuckled as he zipped his trousers over his hard dick. 

_He was finally going to show the Chief who was Top Dog._


	2. I Get By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is on the way to Noels house. Angry, hurt, anxious and with an overriding arousal as he wonders how - and if - he will be welcomed.

On the drive to Noels' country house, Liam ignored every ring of his phone and every text message notification. With a chuckle, he heard another _ding_ as he stared out the window. Businesses and tightly packed rows of houses turned into semi-detached and detached homes as the driver put London behind them. 

Three more notifications pinged – all from Noel. Liam smirked as he gave them a cursory glance.

“You little shit! Stay away from MY HOUSE!”

“I meanit LiAm”

“I dont want to speak to Y ou”

Liam laughed out loud at the last one. Noel needn’t worry about _that_. Liam had absolutely no intention of _talking_ to his brother tonight. Just action. 

He opened up the fanfiction he had saved on his phone once again. He didn’t actually mind the story so much now. It intrigued him, got him very aroused and now he was getting a few ideas of his own. 

Noels voice played in a loop ringing in his brain. 

_“I want you to come over to my house and fuck me into the mattress.”_

Liam had waited for decades to hear his brother say those words to him. And Noel could pretend all he wanted that he meant them sarcastically, but Liam knew a part of Noel wanted it too. For his younger sibling to slowly strip the clothes off his body: soft, plush lips gently kissing each bit of pale flesh as it was bared to his gaze. Lower and lower. His tongue teasing, teeth lightly tugging at the trail of hair that grew below Noels navel. Closing his eyes, he could hear Noel hiss in pleasure. 

Though the songwriter had never voiced it aloud, Liam instinctively knew he enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure. 

Wiggling his bum a bit in the roomy back seat of the car, Liam reached down to shift his dick, still achingly rigid since he’d been in the bath and urgently in need of a wank. He hadn’t been this hard in years. 

He leaned his head against the cars’ window, took a deep breath and tried to focus on the open countryside, but the darkness of the impenetrable night just reflected his own face back to him.

Irritation flitted through his brain suddenly. _At Noel mostly – and not unsurprisingly_. For the abandonment of him – and Oasis, for ignoring Liam for over a decade and now, for moving out of London. Liam blinked rapidly as his thick fingers childishly dashed the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Too many times he’d cried over that cunt until he thought he would die from dehydration. But he always found there were more tears for Noel to be shed. 

Another ping on his phone brought him out of his self-pity. 

“Answer me nOw. You fucking better not be on teh way over you twat”

Liam’s brow furrowed in momentary bewilderment. Had he misunderstood Noel _again_? His brother was so fucking changeable and it usually left the singer confused and hurt. This time was no different. 

Did Noel truly _hate_ him? Not really speaking to him for eleven years would seem to point to that as a fact. It didn’t however; explain all the songs Noel had written for him in their years apart. Liam knew, _he always knew_ , which songs were **his** no matter what his brother had told him, or the press, or that witch or what Noel even told to himself. Liam knew that nearly all of Noels solo songs were about _him_.

So what did it all mean then, when Noel wrote songs of love but ignored Liam and treated him like a stranger?

“We’ll be there in about a quarter of an hour, Mr. Gallagher,” the chauffeur stated.

“Cheers mate.”

The phone rang again. This time it was Debbie. 

_Fuck._

He let it go to voicemail. He didn’t feel like lying to her, nor did he quite feel like telling the truth either. 

Another ding of a text sounded. _Noel._

“Call me. NOW”

Unable to resist the urge to obey, Liam had tapped the call button before he realised what he was about. 

One ring. Liam expected Noel to answer it roaring abuse. 

Two rings. Still nothing, and Liams fear returned. Fear that Noel wouldn’t answer in the hope that Liam would get his feelings hurt and wouldn’t show up to his house.

The guitarist answered in the middle of the fourth ring. His voice was oddly calm as he spoke to his brother for the first time in years. Liam still wasn’t trusting him.

A deep breath, shaky. “Are you there?”

“Yeah”, the singer replied in a cautious, yet still belligerent way. 

His pride was exposed, his heart laid bare. Noel could crush it in his hands, could rend it with his teeth if he so desired. It _would hurt_ , sure, but Liam would push through the pain. _He needed Noels love; he needed Noel for love_. He didn’t care how much it cost him; he would _always_ fight to get a piece of Noels love. _A tiny drop like a thunderstorm drowning the desert._ He couldn’t help it: Noel was all things and everything. The world dark, cold, empty and nothing without him.

Liam knew it was coming. _The fucking rejection_. That cunt was going to remind him that he _only wanted her by his side_. That Noel had chosen her _once_ , _twice_ and would _always_ choose her over Liam. 

He felt the bile rise in his throat as he wanted to scream “Fuck _her_ and fuck _you_ ”.

His mouth opened – _to reject before he could be rejected_. To beg for love before it was denied. “ _You love me_ ” he wanted to cry.

Noels’ familiar small cough brought him back. His fingers were numb on the armrest, his heart in the pause between beats. Finally, the songwriter found the words he sought.

“The front door's unlocked.”

He heard a faint click as the hired driver turned into a paved drive and through the open gates. 

Liam’s heart beat again, removing him from the brink of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was intended to be a one-shot for IFW Day. My BFF enjoyed it and encouraged me to write another two chapters for this. 
> 
> FYI, the AU was listed in the tags. The reason for this is because in my story Noel and Liam never had sex before or during Oasis. They have sex for the first time in this story. 
> 
> As always, thank anyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	3. Be Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally arrives. Noel does too.

The driver slowed to nearly a crawl as time raced into the present. 

Liams’ palms were damp, hands shaking. _This was going to happen. All the years of teasing, misplaced aggression and pent-up frustration of lusting for his brother was going to come to an end._

His heart fluttered in his chest as they passed giant oaks and flowering hedges, obscuring the house from view. Tiny fairy lights lighted the way around another cluster of trees, whose low branches softly caressed the roof of the car.

Liam opened the window to breathe in deeply of the crisp night air. 

_He had to fucking calm down. He couldn’t let Noel see how nervous he was. Fucking cunt would get an even fatter head than he already had. This wasn’t going to be like before; Liam pleading for love and respect and getting fuck all in return. Noel unlocked the door. So he wanted Liam. He’d always wanted Liam, of course, Liam knew that. This wasn’t his ego talking. Noels’ lyrics, the looks he gave when he thought Liam was unaware or too high to notice. Noel took it right to the edge too many times to count; a few instances he almost crossed the line._

The car came to a half in the circular drive in front of a large house. Liam thanked and paid the driver and got out, watching until he could see the taillights round a curve and disappear. 

The singer turned towards the house, squared his shoulders and began to slowly ascend the wide stone steps leading to a set of black double doors. The fantasies he’d held for the last ten years came bubbling up to the surface.

_Seeing Noel, drawing Noel into a tight embrace, kissing Noel softly on the lips; lingering, exploring his mouth. It was funny because in all of Liam’s fantasies, Noel was always soft, yielding and compliant. Easy for Liam to control, to kiss and stroke until he was begging to be taken, moaning wetly in the singers ear that he had never felt such pleasures before._

Liam didn’t think his fantasy Noel was anything like the real Noel at all. 

At the top of the steps, he realised he had no fucking clue what _real_ Noel was going to be like during sex. As he turned the door handle and found it unlocked, he knew they were both about to fucking find out.

It was dimly lit inside the foyer; Liam closed and locked the door, then turned to face a curving and carpeted staircase. He had no idea where the guitarist was. He walked to the stairs. A sharp turn left and he drifted into the front room, a lamp the only source of light as Liam eyed the empty room. The dining room, kitchen and five other rooms Liam couldn’t suss out their purpose contained no Noel.

His footsteps led him back to the stairs. 

Taking a deep breath, he climbed up to the first floor. At the top, he turned right. There were four rooms on that side, two of them obviously belonging to the young nephews he didn’t know. The others, devoid of Noel. 

Striding quickly down the carpeted hall back the way he came, Liam began to get angry. 

_What fucking game was Noel playing now?_ Reaching into his pocket for his phone, he was ready to call for a taxi and just leave _. It was obvious Noel didn’t want to see him. Was just taking the piss and playing mind games or recording Liam on camera in his house to get a restraining order or some such shit._

Before he could decide if he wanted to text Noel or call the driver back, he heard a noise and spun around.

Noel stood about two metres away leaning against the wall, just watching him. 

His eyes widened as he hungrily took in every minute detail of the guitarists appearance. _Bare feet, tight jeans, open shirt exposing his neck and chest._

Liam opened his mouth to say something; whether in blazing fury or eternal devotion he wasn’t sure. 

Noel took the decision out of his hands as he pushed away from the wall and sauntered towards his younger sibling. Noel didn’t have the cool, self-assured strut that Liam did, but it didn’t prevent the singer from getting weak in the knees as his older brother moved closer. 

When he was just a few steps away, Noel stopped, his eyes fierce and possessive as they raked over Liams body. 

He gave a slight frown as he paused on the parka. The songwriters’ long fingers reached out and wrenched the zipper down. Liam bit back a moan as he felt his stomach muscles clench and his cock twitch in his trousers. 

With the jacket removed, Noel looked his fill. 

Neither spoke, which was a rare occurrence when both brothers were awake. 

Their eyes met and Liam was suddenly _14 again, looking at his 20-year-old, shaggy haired brother sitting on his bed trying to sound like Johnny Marr. Noels fingers had moved slowly over the strings and Liam, in his narrow bed, lay on his side and fell in love with Noel._

_Even then, that sudden realization had hit him and it was there he decided that love was love and it didn’t really matter anyway because nothing would ever come of it. Liam annoyed Noel. Most of the time he wasn’t even trying to. But his stares made Noel cross. As did the endless questions and of course, the pleading for physical affection._

_“Liam, fucking grow up. You aren’t a baby anymore and **NO** , I’m not hugging you.”_

The guitarist was older now, greyer and with more wrinkles, _but Liam felt the exact same feeling in his heart when he looked into those pale blue eyes;_

**_God I love you!_ **

As soon as Liam finished that thought, Noels eyes widened in surprise and there was no resistance as he was pulled into Liams embrace. 

Lips met in a rough kiss, tongues exploring unfamiliar territory as the songwriter pushed his thigh between the singers’ long legs. Noel groaned as he felt his brothers’ desire. Liams hand in the guitarists hair turned his head just-so and Noel bit the lips he’d ached to kiss thousands of times. 

Thin, callused fingers reached to grip Liam tightly through his jeans. Noel was shoved into the wall and his shirt pulled aside as thick fingers pinches his nipples. Noels low growl as he tipped his head back into the wall. Liam leaned down to give hard, sucking bites to the songwriters’ neck. 

_He couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt his heart hammer in his chest and the hands that were discovering Noels body almost seemed to belong to someone else. It didn’t feel real. But it was._

Noel grabbed Liam by his hair and pulled his face up. Identical blue eyes met. 

“Take me,” the songwriter breathed. 

This was all the singer needed to hear. He dropped to his knees and clumsily – desperately – fumbled with the button on his brothers trousers. Noel laughed throatily as two pairs of hands pulled the jeans down around the older mans knees. 

Noel almost lost his balance and wobbled, clutching at Liams shoulders so he didn’t fall. Liam grabbed Noel around his thighs, causing his dick to push up against the singers’ nose and veer upward. 

The guitarist glanced down and saw his own cock resting on Liams cheek and covering one eye; making him resemble a rather odd-looking pirate. Noel laughed and heard Liam mumble from behind his rigid cock. Noel threw back his head and laughed even louder, nearly falling over again. 

Liam reached up to move his brothers balls away from his mouth so he could no doubt give Noel an earful. 

“Fucking watch it, you awkward twat! Nearly suffocated me with your prick.”

Noels eyes rolled, but his voice still held the echoes of laughter. 

“Oh, so you’d have had no problem putting my cock in your mouth, but freak out if it touches your face? I just got out of the shower. So it’s clean, you idiot.”

The situation had been so comical; it broke through the anger of the last decade apart, the last 34 years of sexual tension. Noel smiled softly and Liam grinned back, feeling as if they had never been apart. 

He turned his head to the side and licked a long stripe up Noels cock that still lay on his face. Noel grunted and took his shaft in hand and fed it slowly into the singers’ hot and waiting mouth. 

“Good boy,” he muttered when Liam relaxed his throat and let it slide deeper. 

Long-lashed mischievous blue eyes gleamed as he smiled around the thick pink cock in his mouth and gave his older brother a cheeky wink. Noel laughed again, softly brushing the younger mans cheek. 

“All right, all right, I get it. You enjoy my cock in your mouth. Now quit fucking about and get to work, lad.”

Liam started to pull his lush, wet lips off. Noel shook his head and held the singer in place.

“Unh-uh, I don’t want to hear anything except your mouth sucking my cock and your throat choking on it.”

Liam gave a frown at being ordered to do anything by his older brother (some things never change). After a few seconds thought, he tightened his lips around Noels dick and began to slowly bob his head. Sucking as he went down, swallowing the head, then back up again with hollowed cheeks. 

Noel found himself wondering if Liam had ever done this before. His fingers pulled tighter at the short hair in a fit of jealousy, and then relaxed. Their pasts didn’t matter here – not now. 

Liam moaned with sheer want as he tasted warm, slightly salty pre-cum on his tongue. He reached his hand up, feeling crisp hair. Stomach muscles clenched under trembling fingers, a slight hiss as Liams teeth purposefully grazed the head of his cock on his way back down. 

His other hand sneaked around his brothers back as he pressed one finger softly between his cheeks to lightly caress the rim of his hole. 

The jeans still around his knees prevented the songwriter from spreading his thighs wide like he urgently needed to give Liam more access. Noel made a frustrated sound and pushed him off. 

Liams lips, swollen, red and wet; eyes glassy, pupils blown. _Sucking his brothers’ dick was the biggest high he’d ever been on._

He stood and drew Noel closer, his large hands cupping the songwriters arse. Noel gracelessly wrapped his arms around Liams neck as the pair did a confused and stumbling dance around the hallway of Noels fancy country house. 

The guitarist kept stopping, trying to push his jeans off with his feet. 

“Aren’t you a desperate little tart,” the singer asked in his ear.

Noel glared. 

“Just help me get me fucking trousers off.”

Liam laughed and bent to free the bossy songwriter from the confines of his clothes. He removed the rest of his own and the two men stood naked and unashamed in front of each other for the first time. 

Noel placed a trembling hand on Liams chest. His fingers ran across the broad expanse enjoying the feel of his soft, springy chest hair. He tugged at the thick strands and slipped lower. His hand felt for his dick, closing it in a tight fist and pulled him nearer. 

Liam smirked, eyes shutting in pleasure. 

"So no social distancing then, eh?”

Noels lips parted in a grin. 

“One of us will be on their hands and knees. How’s that for social distance?”

_Liams mouth went dry as he saw the slim guitarist on his knees as he was thrust deep inside. The image seared into his memory, though it hadn’t happened yet._

“That’ll do me just fine.”

Noel pinkened and his eyes suddenly couldn’t meet the singers’ hot gaze. Liam reveled in shy Noel. 

_He was so fucking cute._

The singer laughed; deep and gravelly in his throat. He stroked his brothers cock roughly, thumb grazing the silken tip spreading warm pre-cum around. Noel was under Liams spell. His mouth opened in a raspy moan, callused fingers clutching Liams wrist so he couldn’t let go. 

Suddenly, the smaller man was spun round and shoved against the wall as Liams blunt fingertip pushed into his tight hole. He hissed, thick brows furrowing in annoyance and pain at the unexpected invasion. Noel turned his face to the side, strong profile even paler against the deep burgundy of the wall. 

“Not without lube, you cunt,” he gritted. 

It was Liams turn to frown. 

“I didn’t bring any.”

Noel rolled his eyes and made an exasperated sound. The singers hand slid down his brothers’ arse, fingers gently brushing the inside of his thigh as he looked at Noel expecting him to have the solution to their problem. 

Noel felt self-conscious as he stepped from Liams grasp, knelt down and removed something from the pocket of his ridiculously green jeans. Wordlessly, he turned back to Liam and thrust a small bottle into the younger mans’ hand. 

Liam glanced down at the label.

“Ann Summers Booty Relax Lube?!” He gasped out between fits of giggles and mad roars of laughter. 

A flush of bright pink coloured Noels face and neck as tears rolled down Liams red face. 

The guitarist snatched the bottle out of his brothers’ hand. He seemed to _have decided that another eleven fucking years apart would be the best course of action._ He bent to grab his clothes. _He had to get them on if he was going to kick Liams arse out of his fucking house. And that is exactly what he was fucking going to do_. He certainly wasn’t going to keep standing there with his dick hanging out while his cunt of a brother mocked him in his own house.

Liam stopped laughing, a smile ghosting his lips while he tenderly stared at his brother and saw the embarrassment of Noel standing there holding his clothes; face now red and his lips twisted into a childish pout. Liam reached out to pull the songwriter back in.

“Hey, Noely,” he said gently, head tilted to the side to look at his brother. 

Noel put his hands up against Liams chest defensively.

“Stop – just fucking stop laughing at-at me. I – I,” the songwriter began, then pressed his lips tight, refusing to meet Liams eyes and be forced to acknowledge the love and concern. 

“Nah. Not again. You ain’t pushing me away.” 

Gripping him closer, fighting Noels pushing hands. Their bodies connected once more, hard cocks sliding together. Noel quivered in Liams arms and shoved hard against his brothers’ immovable form.

“Let me go you cunt!”

_The singer thrilled in the feel of Noels body against his; flesh hot, his thick chest hair tickling Liams sensitive nipples. Liam also enjoyed the fact that he could hold Noel against his will. That Liam had dominance over his brother for once._

He thrust against Noel again, savouring the faint groan the songwriter tried to hide between tightly pressed together lips. Eyes screwed shut as if by not _seeing Liam_ he would not _feel Liam_ ; not feel Liams pre-cum spreading warm against his stomach.

The singer kissed a trail down the guitarists’ long neck. _Something he had imagined so often, it was now a memory._ His tongue swirled around Noels Adams-apple. His head fell back as his lips opened, a warm rush of air ruffling Liams hair. 

Thick fingers prised the small tube from a loosened grasp. Thin fingers clutched to hold onto it. 

“No, give it back!” 

The younger man nipped at Noels neck, sucking at the bobbing Adams-apple. 

“Nah, you left the door open. You want this. You’ve always wanted this. I’ve always wanted this. No more fucking waiting.”

Liam flipped open the cap of the Booty Relax lube and coated two fingers. Noel was still putting up resistance. 

“What?” Liam growled out. “Did you fucking change your mind now?”

Noel looked down; mouth a thin, unyielding line. His lips parted as if in reply, then closed shut again. 

“Fuck, Noel. What is it?” 

Liam asked, frustrated at Noels sudden unpredictable, but not wholly out-of-character, behavior. 

_Fuck! And people called **him** the volatile brother. Well, Noel was worse than he was. _

The guitarists cheeks reddened and the words tumbled quickly from his mouth.

“I’ve never, I – I mean, I’ve not do-“

The penny finally dropped. 

_Noel was a virgin. Well, Noels arse was a virgin._

_Liam felt a tingle in his chest, his cock pulse. He would be the first. After all these years, Liam was going to be Noels first._

The guitarist refused to look up, a pouting frown and furrowed set of impossibly thick brows at sharing this private information with his younger brother.

Liam cupped his chin to tilt his face up, their eyes met. 

“It’s all right, Noel. I’ll be gentle,” he said soothingly, encouragingly. 

The older man grimaced and rolled his eyes. 

“Shut it, I’m not fucking fragile. Don’t let it go to your head.”

Liam however wasn’t fooled. He knew his brother was nervous. He was going to make Noels first time even more special. 

Pushing Noel back to face the wall again, he lifted his arms up and placed them so the guitarist could brace himself for what was to come. Licking a hot trail down the slim mans’ spine, Liam knelt once again. Parting his arse cheeks, Noel gasped a bit. Startled and more than a little worried at Liam being in control.

“What are you doing?”

A chuckle,

“You’ll see Noely,” he rasped out. 

He knew the guitarist didn’t care for surprises unless he was doling them out. 

Liam lightly circled his rim with a fingertip, smiling in pride as the controlling cunt pushed a bit closer. The thick tip pressed in, Noels arse clenching his finger at the intrusion. A hiss of pain and panting told Liam to go slower. He leaned in and licked around his finger. Noel pushed against Liams face shamelessly when the singers’ soft lips began to suck as he slowly drew his finger out. 

He felt hot, but so soft inside. 

Another finger joined the first. Liam found Noels prostate and the songwriter moaned, fingers scratching at the wall. 

“Really like a fucking cat, you are.”

Noel breathed out a -

“Fuck off,”

\- followed by -

“Give us your tongue”

\- as he thrust back onto Liams thick digits. An obedient tongue eagerly dipped in between and inside. 

The singer felt his own cock heavy as it rested on his thigh. He couldn’t wait any longer. Withdrawing his fingers and with one last swirl of the tongue, he stood up and stroked his cock. 

He said nothing, waiting to see what Noel would do next. 

Noel took a deep breath and faced his brother. He softly brushed his cheek, the question hung on the air – unasked and unanswered. 

Noel walked towards the only open door; lit with the soft warm glow of a lamp. 

_This was it._

The guitarist turned back, eyes vulnerable with fear as Liam remained where Noel had left him. 

“Do you, do you still want…… me?” 

The last word a mere whisper. 

Liam was trapped in his own thoughts. _Will this help? Should we have done this before? Do I really want this with Noel?_

With raised brows, beseeching eyes and mouth parted to speak, the older man gazed with longing for his younger brother; _right or wrong_. 

The trance broken, Liam strode towards Noel. They stood on the precipice together. 

Identical blue eyes met and Liam followed Noel into the bedroom he shared with the witch. 

_Her shadow lay over the room._ From the deep red and gold patterned bed linens to the picture of herself on the top of the dressing table. 

In a sudden burst of rage, Liam ripped the linens from the bed. Noel began to shout at him but the singer _refused to lie in her scent. Didn’t want Noel to smell her while Liam was deep inside him_. 

With a glare at a pillowslip bearing the word QUEEN on it, Liam decided to put _his own mark on this bed; on her pillow and on her husband._

The volume in his ears turned back up and Liam became aware that his brother had been yelling at him this entire time. Tossing her pillow back onto the bed, he grasped the songwriters waist too roughly as he dragged him closer. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he growled menacingly, tongue tracing the guitarists’ ear. 

Noel shivered. He tried and failed miserably to keep himself in control of this, this _whatever it was_ , that was happening between them. 

It was too late. Liam was his weakness. 

Moving behind Noel, a strong arm still tight around the older mans’ waist, bites on his flesh, focused on where his neck joined his shoulder. Noel moaned and pushed his arse against Liams cock, the pain/pleasure nearly doing him in. 

The younger man laughed, thick fingers slipping down to take Noels pulsing dick in his hand, a few teasing strokes; bodies writhing together. 

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees,” the singer growled out, chills tracing down his brothers spine. 

Noel got onto the bed; hands and knees.

The years apart and Noels desperation for Liam had somehow changed their dynamic. 

Liam followed, pushing Sara’s pillow under Noels hips, guiding the slim guitarist down on his stomach, his precum-dripping pink shaft on the pillow where his wife lay her head at night. 

Liam smirked at the sight. 

Noels narrow hips thrust upward, his small arse a lure for the singers gaze. Stroking the inside of his thighs, he stated the obvious. 

“You are ready to get fucked, our kid.”

Noel answered in a soft whine as a clicking noise, then liquid squeezed out, and another click sounded very loud in the thick heat of the room. Liam stroked his cock with the lubricant then spread a dollop in and around Noels entrance, tossing the bottle aside. 

Leaning down, he gently guided the tip of his dick to Noels hole and pressed it in. He immediately felt intense pressure as the guitarist involuntarily clenched tighter at the intrusion. Liam stilled himself so Noel could adjust. He had yet to make a sound. 

_Did he faint?_

“Tell me what it feels like, Noely,” he broke the stillness at last.

A deep-throated groan sounded as Liam pushed in further. The songwriters face pressed into the bare mattress as Liam thrust again; harder and deeper. 

He needed to know if Noel was enjoying this. He needed his approval. 

Bending over the prone form on the bed, Liam bit his shoulder.

“Tell me how it feels.”

Giving Liam his profile, Noel groaned out

“Fuck, it feels so fucking good, Liam. Such a good boy, my angel.”

Liam thrust forward at the praise, now fully inside – both men crying out in pleasure. 

“Yeah, that’s it, give us your cock, you fucker. Harder.”

Liam obeyed and thrust once, twice, three, four more times; quick, sharp snaps of his hips. 

Slowing down, Noel whined at the pace change, but knew how to get what he needed. 

“Oh, baby, that’s it. Harder. I love your cock inside me, it’s better than –,”

a pause as rough thrusts, uneven, but with a slight change in angle.

“Fuck, yes. Don’t stop.”

Noel was practically sobbing as each thrust pushed his cock across his wifes’ pillow, the delicious scrape against his hard flesh combined with the fullness of Liams thick cock hitting his prostate with each stroke was _too much_ , and _not nearly fucking enough._

Slowing again, the urgent need of more encouragement from Noel as necessary as breathing at this point. Measured and unhurried, Liam struggled with his need to fuck Noel hard and fast, while the singer cried out for

“More, I want more.”

He moaned as Liam felt his balls grow hot and tight, and knew he was close. Noel was moaning, trying to reach down and stroke his cock, but Liam was holding his wrists flat on the bed as he fucked him hard into the mattress. 

With a loud, deep groan, hips driving deep twice more and then a sobbing cry as Noel was filled with his brothers release. Noel clenched on Liams dick, pushing his hips against the pillow as he chased his own orgasm, since the little shit hadn’t taken care of him. He grunted in frustration and tried to push the heavier man off his back. 

“Mmmm, God, you feel so good, so fucking tight.” 

Liam breathed on his cheek, wet kisses on his ear. 

“You have tiny feet and a tiny tight arse, but I love filling you up with me cock.”

Noel squirmed under him,

“I still haven’t cum you selfish cunt. Get me off,” he commanded imperiously. 

Liam laughed as he oh-so-fucking-slowly pulled out of Noel and flipped him on his back. Hovering over for a kiss, he stroked Noels now angry looking dick. 

Noel sighed, getting lost in the moment and feeling himself nearly on the edge. Throwing his head back, Liam leaned in for a quick nip of his Adams-apple.

“That’s it, Liam. Keep going. Tighter.”

Half a minute of quick, hard strokes and then thick fingers vanished. Noel whined and felt the bed shift and a heavy weight on his legs. The fingers returned back to his dick as he felt his stomach clench, his torso jerked up and he was

“About to cum, baby, Don’t stop”

The weight on him lifted and Noels eyes fluttered open to see Liams legs spread; his fist held Noels dick up to his arsehole. 

Liam teased them both with the tip of Noels cock at his entrance. Noel gripped those pale thighs tightly, moving his hands up to Liams hips as he pushed the younger man down. A groan leaving two pairs of soft pink lips as Liam took Noels cock all the way down to the base. 

“Fuck. Shit, you are so fucking tight. 'S so good.”

Liam panted, pressure building that made him dizzy as his body accepted Noel. He raised his hips as Noel thrust up, crying out as his orgasm finally hit him, whiting out. 

The last sound Noel heard was Liams high-pitched moan as he thrust back down on him. 

_Clenching, clenching, that tight fucking ars-_

When he came to Liam was draped on his chest; placing sweet, soft kisses on his neck, jaw and cheek. Damp hair clinging to his still beautiful face and the sinful smell of sex hanging in the air. 

Noel hummed and drew Liams head down for a chaste kiss. 

“So, how did that compare to that story you read?”

Liam pressed his face into Noels neck, lush lips at his ear. Whispering all the ways that Noel had exceeded all his expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief I'm a lazy writer! 
> 
> I wanted to work on this weeks (months) ago, and finally finished the last 400 words it in two days. Putting a time limit on things seems to light a fire under me that nothing else can. 
> 
> Anywho, if you got this far, I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave me a comment/complaint/concern.


End file.
